<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking gender norms by SnowyShipsLogicality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569033">Breaking gender norms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality'>SnowyShipsLogicality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, High School, Logan uses he/they pronouns, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Logic | Logan Sanders, Prom, The Owl House References, a bit of bullying, controlling parents, screw gender norms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emile and Logan decide to wear skirts to Prom. Cue gay panicking and pining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking gender norms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To avoid confusion, Logan uses he/they pronouns. </p>
<p>Constructive criticism is appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the week before Prom. The students are busy buying their outfits and asking their dates out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of dates….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile looked at his best friend and crush, Logan Sanders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to ask Logan out, but the school was very conservative. He didn’t want to deal with the rumors and bullying from his classmates. And the reactions of his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Logan? Are you going to Prom?” Emile asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Although I do not have a date, I was thinking of going," they answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strange, Logan willingly attending a party? Usually, he would only attend a party if he was forced to. “Oh, thank goodness. My parents are forcing me to go and at least I’ll have company.” Emile sighed. His parents were the worst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan scowled. They always did when Emile talked about his not-so-good family. “That’s completely unfair. Your parents should allow you to make your own decisions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile laughed sarcastically. “I think they wouldn’t allow me to make my own decisions till I’m over 18 and married. But let’s move on to something happier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan still looked worried, but he conceded. “Well if that is the case, what outfit do you plan on wearing to Prom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile thought a little. “Well, my parents would probably force me to wear a suit. I would be lucky just to have something pink or purple. How about you, Logan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am planning to wear a skirt,” Logan answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile’s eyes widened. “What!? You know what would happen if you wear a skirt!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This school is conservative, yes. But the school won’t reform if no one does anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile was still concerned. “Well, I’ll support your decision, but how can you buy a skirt under your parents’ noses?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parents are going on a business trip on the night of the prom. And my parents are very oblivious to what I’m doing most of the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile considered it. He always adored frilly skirts, but his parents never allowed him to even look at one for too long. With Logan on his side, maybe he could handle the consequences. (Also, there was a chance that Logan would ask him out.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, do you know how to help me get a skirt without my parents noticing?” he finally said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was absolutely worth it when he saw Logan beam.</p>
<p>______________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan didn’t know what he was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite what he said to Emile, they were actually scared. He knows that this action will affect them for the rest of his high school year. But they loved the outfit that they picked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The top part of the outfit consisted of a black dress shirt and a dark blue vest and tie. He was also wearing a pencil skirt and fishnet leggings. He also replaced his normal pair of Warby Parker glasses with a catlike pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they waited for Emile in the back of the school, Logan thought of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile was a very eccentric person. But he was good at listening to other people’s feelings and helping them feel better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan loved him so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Logan! Sorry that I was a bit late.”  Emile arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was wearing a tailcoat with a boutonniere on the purple lapel, and a white dress shirt. He also had a pink tutu and purple leggings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried cosplaying Luz from The Owl House! It’s not perfect, but I like it!” Emile continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan blushed. “It is satisfactory. Now, do you want to break some gender roles?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile nodded, and they went inside.</p>
<p>______________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile was definitely blushing. How could he not? Logan was so gorgeous with that skirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did our plan work perfectly?” Logan asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile and Logan made a plan so Emile’s parents wouldn’t see him wearing a skirt. They decided to buy it after school with the excuse that he was going to ask one of his friends to be his date. And he put it on in the bathroom after his parents dropped him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! They were kinda suspicious that my ‘date’ was sick, but they didn’t question it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they entered, everyone was shocked. They really stuck out in the crowd. He tried to ignore their faces and the mean whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One person walked up to them. “What are you wearing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile tried not to show his pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a skirt, I thought it was obvious.” Logan replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But skirts are for girls! You’re crossdressing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan smirked. “It’s only cross dressing if you believe in the gender binary.” Then their expression turned serious. “And if women can wear pants, then men can wear skirts. There is no law saying that men cannot wear skirts. It doesn’t hurt anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person looked like they were going to retort, but thought better of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This happened again a couple of times, once by a teacher. And again, Logan would retort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite that, Logan and Emile were having fun. There were also some people who complimented their outfits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Students around them were dancing with their dates. He really wished that he and Logan could dance together, even as friends, but they already had lots of people making snide remarks at them, he didn’t want them to think they were dating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But did this count as a date? Logan technically didn’t ask him, but they waited for him. Gosh, he felt more like Amity now than Luz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, the night ended. Even though many people insulted his and Logan’s choice in clothing, he enjoyed the night. The only thing that could made his night better was if Logan asked him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, goodnight Logan.” Emile said. “Even though some people were mean, I actually enjoyed Prom thanks to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight Emile. I enjoyed this night too.” Logan replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Logan walked away, Emile thought that next time, he would ask Logan out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Someday…..</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>